


A Very Good Morning

by kaleidoscopes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Moira spend a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning

Moira grumbled and scrunched up her nose at the offending ray of sunshine that fell on her face. Taking a deep breath, she began to wake up. Alistair, his heavy limbs draped over her, made a series of soft sounds as she began to move. 

“Mmph, Moi...go back to sleep. Sleep is good.”

“Ali, it’s mid-morning already,” she said as she raked her fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. He purred at the feeling of her nails against his scalp. 

“S-so?” Alistair yawned. 

Moira sat up, sheets pooling around her hips. “Soooo, it’s time to face the day! We have things to do, a country to run.”

“Pssh…”

“Don’t you ‘pssh’ me mister,” Moira said as she stood and stretched. She took one of his hands in hers and tried to pull him up. “Alibear…” she whined. He smirked and before she realized what was happening, she was pulled back into bed. 

“Ha!” he shouted as he pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed. “Cuddle attack!”

“Oh no, not the cuddle attack,” she said playfully. “You know I am powerless against the cuddle attack!” 

He kissed her, lightly at first, then deeper, releasing his hold on her and winding his fingers through her messy curls. 

When he finally pulled away, he looked deep in thought before he spoke. “You know that first morning we woke up together?” She nodded. “I woke up a good half an hour before you, and I’m sorry if this sounds creepy, but I just watched you sleep. And I knew, I just knew, that I wanted to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life. Cheesy, I know.”

“No, no, it’s sweet,” she said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. “I remember waking up and thinking to myself ‘Creators, I have the King of Ferelden in my bed!’” He could feel her laugh shake the bed and couldn’t help but laugh with her. 

“And then we, um...romped.”

“Yes, we romped. And then you told me you loved me, and my whole life changed. No, my whole life changed when I saw you step out of your carriage, that’s when it changed, but I knew it when you said you loved me.”

“That’s when both of our lives changed…” he murmured, head buried in her curls. “I can’t imagine my life without you, I don’t want to.”

“Likewise. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They were silent for several minutes, just lying curled up in each other’s arms. “Speaking of romping…” Moira whispered. 

“Mmm, yes?” Moira could feel Alistair twitch against her leg.

“Do you wanna-”

“Oh yes, please,” he said in a rush. She laughed, a deep rumble, and straddled his hips, feeling his rapidly hardening erection under her. 

“I see the little Alistair has no problem waking up,” she joked as she rolled her hips, her hand splayed out on his broad chest. 

“F-fuck,” he groaned as she rolled her hips again. He reached his hands under the hem of her nightgown, tugging it upward. She pulled it off and threw it to the floor and his hands immediately went to her breasts, caressing them and tugging at her nipples. 

“Uh-huh,” she panted, fingers gripping at his chest as she rocked her hips against him.

“Mmm, darling, I can feel how wet you are,” he said as he grabbed her hips, pulling her up until she was straddling his chest. “Come here, let me taste you.” She scooted herself forward until she could feel his breath on her sex. His hands caressed her thighs as she straddled his face. 

“Alistair? Surely you’d be more comfortable with me lying down?” she asked as she peered down at him, her hand reaching out for the headboard to balance herself. He shook his head, even as he was licking his lips. She shuddered as he reached his tongue out to taste her, licking a wide stripe from her ass to her clit. “OH!” she said loudly, then continued in a smaller voice as he lapped at her, “oh, oh, oh…”

He devoured her like a man starved, eyes screwed tight as he lapped up her juices. His hands roamed over her body- a caress here, a pinch there, finally sinking his fingers into her wetness, which earned him a loud, shuddering moan. He was struggling to breathe and thought to himself, well, this would be an excellent way to die… He pulled away to take a deep breath. “Come for me, darling,” he said as he looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight, and her full lips delightfully parted in a unending moan. She squealed as he sucked at her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her. 

“Alistair,” she moaned. “Oh, Alistair...I’m-I’m-” the rest of her words were swallowed by her loud climax as she drenched his face in her juices. She remained shuddering and panting above him until she came down from her high. 

“Mmm, I would gladly have you for breakfast every morning,” he said with a chuckle, kissing and nipping the insides of her trembling thighs. 

“I, uh, I might take you up on that…” she murmured as she curled herself up beside him, one leg draped over his. She reached her hand down to grasp his length and was rewarded with a groan. She nudged his nose with hers, “fuck me, please.” He was kneeling above her in the blink of an eye, already lining himself up to her entrance. They locked eyes as he began to push into her, both of them moaning in unison. 

“Moi! Moi...fuck…” he growled as he thrust into her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, feeling his muscles clench with every thrust. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his face as he fucked her- the beads of sweat on his brow, eyes that bore into hers, his lips mouthing ‘I love you’ over and over. 

“Harder. Faster. I’m so close,” she groaned. He was pounding into her now, hips snapping forward, trying to keep his rhythm and failing as he came closer and closer to his release. He came with a roar as he felt her tighten around him, milking his seed. 

“Oh, Moira, Moira…” he said as he continued to lazily thrust into her through his release. She was panting and writhing beneath him. When he finally pulled out, he collapsed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her curls. She giggled and squirmed as his mouth found her sensitive ear. 

“We should take a trip down memory lane more often,” she said.

“Uh-huh, I agree,” he said with a brisk nod. “There was the time I ate you out on your war table. That was fun, but I don’t have a war table.”

“What do you have that signifies all of your power?” 

They were both silent in thought for a moment before answering in unison, “The throne!”


End file.
